marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man (2019 film)
The Spectacular Spider-Man is an upcoming superhero action film. This film works as an origin story, and shows him taking down the Goblin. Cast * Dylan O'Brien as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Christopher Meloni as Norman Osborn/Goblin * Jim Caviezel as Agent Frank Castle * Vanessa Redgrave as Aunt May *Alec Guinness as Uncle Ben Plot The film begins with Peter Parker listening in to a lecture in a tour about cross species genetics at Oscorp. They enter a room full of different species of animals. The doctor giving the tour explains that Oscorp is experimenting with these animals in an attempt to revolutionize medicine, and perhaps even grow back limbs. The camera pans to an empty display case, and then it zooms into the label, which says CSG SS Spider Type 15. As they exit a spider lands on his necks and bites him, Peter flicks it off. Near the exit of Oscorp, Peter passes out. The film then cuts to a few days later when Peter wakes up in a hospital bed, with Aunt May, and Uncle Ben beside him. Aunt May tells Peter that he was unconscious for days. The films cuts a doctor looking at a piece of paper showing test results on Peter, he then puts it back to its pile (on the printer), and exits the room, after he exits another paper is printed showing a change in his DNA. The film then shows the doctor entering the room, and telling them that Peter seems to be fine, before going back to the printer room, and getting the pile, not realizing there is a new paper, and puts the results in the archives. The film then shows Peter learning about his powers, and Uncle Ben’s death. After that the film shows a mysterious figure stealing the test results, and going into an alley, and handing the data to a man in the shadows. The film then shows Peter donning the Spiderman costume, and stopping a bank robber. The film cuts a hidden SHIELD facility, and shows an Agent calling for the Major, and informing the Major (Jim Caviezel) of Spiderman. The Major establishes a secure communication with Director Fury (who refers to the Major as Agent Castle) and informing the Director of the situation, but the Director says that they have more pressing matters, Oscorp. The film then cuts to Norman Osborn looking over the test results of Peter’s blood, and DNA, revealing that he is the man in the shadows. Norman then opens up a file called GOBLIN, and opens up a hidden drawer with a needle, with an unknown green thing in it, and injects himself with it. Then film then shows SHIELD Agents, led by Agent Castle breaking into the room, Agent Castle tells Norman that he is under arrest. Norman quickly presses a button that activates an automated gun that kills the SHIELD Agents, but Castle manages to pull out a pistol and destroys the gun. Norman then stands up and attacks Castles, but Castle dodges most of the punches however one of the punches hits and sends him flying out the window. Castles manages to pull out a grappling hook, and attack to a ledge. The film then shows Norman’s mouth twitching and a small shade of green at his mouth. The film then shows a person in a black and green suit of armor and a glider terrorizing the city. Spiderman swings there and attempts to stop the person, but he gets grabbed and choked, the person says “Peter Parker, you have something I need” before injecting Peter with a needle, and throwing him aside. The person flies away, and the media starts calling him the Goblin. The Goblin lands at a secret facility and takes his helmet off, revealing that he is Norman Osborn, he looks at a mirror and sees the most of the lower half of his face, and his right palm has become green. Norman uses Peter’s blood to create a serum which he injects in himself that seems to make the green go away. Peter is then approached by men in suits, including Castle. Castle tells Peter he knows that he is Spiderman, before telling Peter that they suspect Norman Osborn is the Goblin. Peter asks Castle why he is being told this, Castle responds by saying “SHIELD needs your help.” Peter agrees to help SHIELD take down Osborn. Castle gives a suitcase to Peter, and tells Peter that it should help. After Castle and the Agents leave, Peter opens the case up. Inside the case an upgraded web shooter, and a suit of armor resembling the Iron Spider armor. The Goblin once again starts terrorizing the city, and Spiderman arrives again, with his original suit and a metal backpack. They battle and take it to an abandoned warehouse. As they battle the Goblin gains the upper hand, however Peter changes the backpack to the armor, and gains the upper hand, then seemly defeats the Goblin, and removing his armor, which reveals that the green is growing back. Spiderman webs Norman to the ground, however Norman growls, and the green growth is accelerated and he starts to increase in size until he becomes much bigger and completely green. Norman calls the suit and glider to him, however only uses parts of the suit to fit his new size. The Goblin throws Spiderman around and rips his mask off. In the ensuing fight the armor is heavily damaged. Spiderman manages to hold off Norman until SHIELD Agents arrive and stuns Norman. The Agents remove the armor from Norman, and brings him to a secure SHIELD facility, and Peter returns a heavily damaged armor to SHIELD. In the mid-credits scene we see Peter being approached by Fury about the Avengers Initiative. In the post-credits scene we see a Oscorp facility, we then see the space gem in it. Sequel The Marvel Studios representative that oversees the new MCU announced that if the film was succesful enough a sequel will be made. After the films released a announced that a sequel titled Spiderman 2: Sinister Six would be made. He also announced a possible Punisher film. Category:ChaoticVoid Category:ChaoticVoid MCU